


Souji Seta that bastard

by MRChaos



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Anger, M/M, Masturbation, Obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3328523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRChaos/pseuds/MRChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adachis mask had begun to crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Souji Seta that bastard

“Seta you bastard!”

Adachi shouted out muffled inside his pillow, lying down on his simple old bed in his casual clothes because today was obviously a day off work.

But even if today was a day to feel happy about, Adachi wasn’t feeling that feeling and it was all thanks to that brat and his team mates.

Ever sins they had saved Naoto Shirogane from the TV world, Adachi felt very restless, so much in fact that he couldn’t even focus at his own workplace.

Which wasn’t a good thing even if he was running around most of the time at Junes, pretending to look for suspects.

 Losing his focus at work was the last thing Adachi wanted to happen right now, and it was all thanks to that perfect bastard model student Souji.

That he… Adachi had begun to lose control not only in his work place but also in his fake behavior as the happy go lucky supportive detective.

**_His mask had begun to crack._ **

Like yesterday when he completely lost it when Dojima wanted his ordinary coffee, Adachi slammed his fists on Dojimas’ desk and shouted that from now on he could make his own god dammed coffee. And later on Adachi had realized what he had really said, after storming away from their office leaving a shocked Dojima behind him.

He quickly then returned back to apologize and to his surprise, Dojima accepted his apology while laughing and instead of his usual shouting he instead invited him to dinner at his own place at Saturday night which was today to be exact.

Adachi thought about canceling the dinner today at last minute because that brat was of course going to be there, but he couldn’t because he had also seen Dojimas worried face when he had accepted his apology, even if the older man tried to mask his surprise and worry with pure laughing, Adachi knew _much_ better.

Even if being near Souji would be a pure nightmare, Adachi needed to go. Now that Adachi thought about it further, whenever that brat had time he always hanged around town with him at night time.

Damn that brat had even offered to cook for him, meals from the scratch at his place and when Adachi asked him why, that brat said nonchalantly because the detective was eating poorly and he didn’t want him to have malnutrition.

And thanks to all their time together Adachi had realized long ago that he couldn’t get that brat out from a certain part of his head.

And now he was constantly thinking of Seta, like always in ways that he ** _never_** knew he could think about him in. Especially a male in.

While another corner of his mind was waiting and tugging for Souji Seta to kick in his front door and expose him as the culprit behind those bitches death.

Adachi felt the front part of his pants tighten at the thought of Seta’s expression when he found out that he was the one behind it, like usually. And by now he knew he wouldn’t calm down, if he didn’t do something to this damn erection of his. Which was by the way swelling bigger and bigger by the seconds in his pants so naturally when he thought about Seta.

So the last normal thought that came up in Adachis head like always, as he opened the front of his pants and began to stroke his erection. Was that he wanted a fast release and Souji to stop haunting his mind with his grey eyes.

_Always watching him…_

When Adachi came with a growl, he knew he would later use the same right hand to greet Seta…and Dojima. The thought of greeting Dojima with his hand that he had used to jack of to his nice, made him feel awfully giddy.

But before he exploded from laughter he needed to clean up and take a quick shower and that’s exactly what he did before driving to Dogmas’ resident, grinning like a mad man all the way.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dojima was by now heavily drunk and his face flushed bright red as he tried to hold a conversation, which a half drunken Adachi had already lost topic of, a long time ago.

Souji on the other hand had already put Nanako to bed before the drinking party between Adachi and Dojima started, and shortly after Souji himself also returned to his room.

Seta felt unamused by his uncle that said words he didn’t understand after drinking himself over the top. So instead of hanging around a boring uncle and a quiet but glaring unusually half-drunk Adachi he decide to study for a bit.

When Dojima finally passed out stone drunk, Adachi was reviled and took a strong hold of the older male’s body and dragged him slowly but surely to his bed. And once he was inside Dojimas bedroom he simply let Dojimas body fall backwards to his bed, while he turned his back and got out of the bedroom as fast as he could. He didn’t even bother to put a blanket on him.

Once out from the bedroom Adachi found himself to his surprise face to face with Souji, the last person that he wanted to see right now. Souji gazed at him with his grey eyes only in a way that he could and always did, Adachi noticed.

“He’s completely out of it, Souji-kun”, Adachi said as he returned him a half apologizing gaze and a goofy smile.

When Souji nodded quietly in return Adachi decided that it was time for him to go home quickly because his hormones clearly started going crazy around inside him again.

“Well then see you later Souji-kun” Adachi said as he walked a bit clumsy to the front hall and before he knew it he was stopped with a tug on his skirt. When Adachi turned around he could see Souji staring straight at his eyes with his own as he said.

“You’re too drunk to drive Adachi-san”

When Souji had said those words, Adachi really felt the need to slam him right there on to the wall and fuck him senseless, until he was completely out of his mind.

And why not? When he thought about it, not only was this brat spending time with him at night to know him better like a stalker, but the same brat could also cook great food, like today when Adachi ate three bowls strait of Soujis beef stew with rise because it was the most delicious meal he had eaten in days.

And if that wasn’t enough to trigger Adachi craving on him like a love struck horny man, the way Souji worried about him in ways no one ever had.

Simply did it for him.

So Adachi did as he had thought and simply grabbed Seta’s skinny wrist with one of his hands while with the other one he grabbed the both of Seta’s wrists together in return in one go, before he finally slammed the youngster on to the wall.

Adachi could see the shocked expression on Souji face the moment he had pinned him on to the wall while having completely over power the youngster as fast as he had.

Adachi felt something in chest tighten as he looked right at Soujis deep grey shocked eyes.

Most of the time the Seta brats grey eyes, made him wonder if there really was a person named Souji Seta inside him or if he was in fact a shadow in disguise because sometimes Adachi felt that Souji seta’s being was in fact an empty hole, like a dark maze that only those eyes reflected and only he saw.

 “What are you doing?” Souji managed to say and Adachi would have believed him. If he didn’t know for a fact that if Souji really didn’t know what he was about to do, then he wouldn’t have that clear pink flush staining his cheeks. Like right now. 

To shut up the mumbling boy Adachi forced Soujis mouth shut with his hard craving kiss, which in return clearly sent the youngster powerful hot chills down his entire spine.

The kiss was becoming more and more intense, as Adachi felt Souji returning them with full power. Seta’s lips escaped quiet moans of pleasure as Adachi started to grind himself hard against him with his erection that he had in his pants.

From feeling Souji returning his kisses with moans slipping from his beautiful pink lips. That the detective could clearly hear smacking against his own made him in return even hornier then he normally was in foreplay with anyone. But Souji wasn’t everyone Adachi mused into the boy’s lips hotly while his hand let go of the youngster’s wrists.

He was simply **_his_**.


End file.
